Le meilleur cadeau
by Hooray ID
Summary: Nabil (Hop en va) décide de marquer le coup et d'offrir the cadeau à Gloria, pour la féliciter de sa victoire contre Tarik. Il décide alors de demander de l'aide à Sonia et Peterson.


Coucou ! Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre du calendrier de l'avent des Auteurs Réunis de Kistune Aquatik ! Bonne lecture !

Le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes galariennes, teintant le ciel d'une couleur rouge orangé. De couleur Tournicoton, pensait Nabil alors qu'il était assis non loin de chez lui, entouré de Moumoutons. Les pokémons étaient rassemblés en troupeau, considérant le garçon comme l'un des leurs, totalement habitués à sa présence. L'un d'eux posait même sa tête sur les jambes de Nabil qui le caressait d'une façon absente. Il soupira.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Gloria, sa grande rivale, sa meilleure amie, avait battu Tarak, le frère de Nabil, et décroché le titre de maître Pokémon. Il n'avait pas été étonné de sa victoire, et était sincèrement heureux pour elle. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras en croix, brusquant un Moumouton qui bêla de surprise. C'était au cours du défi des arènes qu'il avait compris que Gloria le devancerait. Mais il avait fait de son mieux jusqu'à la fin, il avait gagné l'amitié de super pokémons, avait rencontré plein de gens, assisté à des dizaines de combats incroyables, et surtout il avait aidé son amie à sauver le pays ! Si on lui avait dit que tout se passerait ainsi avant qu'il ne débute son voyage….eh bien, il l'aurait sans doute cru car il était quelqu'un de très optimiste, mais quand même !

Un sourire éclaira son visage halé, comme s'il lui était impossible de rester songeur. Gloria était la nouvelle maître de la ligue, et lui était son _meilleur ami_, et ça, ça claquait.

Maintenant, il voulait marquer le coup. Prouver à Gloria qu'il était là pour elle, peu importe la situation et que…Qu'il était là pour elle, quoi. Il y pensait depuis un moment, mais avec les combats contre les champions d'arènes, les captures de pokémons, le monde à sauver…il avait été pas mal occupé, ça allait de soi. Maintenant que sa vie était moins compliquée, il avait du temps pour trouver quelque chose pour Gloria.

Il se releva brusquement, achevant le Moumouton râleur qui alla bouder plus loin. Une idée venait de frapper Nabil comme Tomberoche venait frappait un Roucool. C'était super efficace. ..Sauf que Nabil n'était pas mis K.O, loin de là. Mais il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Une quoi ? Répéta Sonya en levant le nez d'un de son livre.

\- Une surprise ! Pour Gloria ! lui répondit Nabil en s'agitant.

Il avait pensé à son idée toute la nuit, celle-ci étant déjà tombée lorsqu'il l'eut finalisée. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de commencer immédiatement, son rythme de sommeil étant de toute façon totalement déréglé à cause de son voyage, mais il savait que Sonya n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il la réveille. Surtout s'il avait un service à lui demander.

La rouquine se tapa la joue, réfléchissant à ce que l'adolescent lui avait dit. Trouver quelque chose pour féliciter Gloria d'avoir battu Tarak et pris sa place de maître… Après tout, Gloria et Nabil l'avaient bien aidée dans sa mission de recherche, et son emploi du temps s'était allégée depuis qu'elle était officiellement devenue professeure Pokémon (elle se rendit compte que sa grand-mère n'apprécierait pas, mais eh, les mystères pokémon ne se bousculaient pas au portillon et un peu de calme lui faisait du bien). Elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est d'accord, Nabil. Dis-moi comment je peux aider ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai raison de présumer que tu es en contact avec les prof' Pokémon d'autres pays ?

Sonya pencha la tête, laissant son énorme queue de cheval se balancer doucement au-dessus de son épaule gauche.

\- Ma grand-mère plus que moi, oui, mais je peux essayer de les joindre, oui.

\- Il nous faudra beaucoup d'aide ! Demande à Donna si elle n'a pas des amis champions d'arène qui pourraient nous aider aussi !

Sonya rougit légèrement, une main aux ongles colorés devant sa bouche.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais que vous parlez régulièrement, lança innocemment Nabil en se baissant pour papouiller le Voltoutou qui lui tournait autour.

Le petit chien jappa joyeusement, semblant approuver ses propos.

\- D'ailleurs, repris l'adolescent en relevant la tête, elle a parlé de toi pendant les qualifications de la ligue, vous êtes proches, non ?

\- O-oui. On peut dire ça…

\- …Oooh ~

Nabil se releva, une main sous son menton, un sourire goguenard et le regard malicieux.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait aussi lancer une expédition pour vous deux ?

Sonya le coupa brusquement en claquant ses mains sur son bureau, faisait vibrer les livres et les stylos qui s'y trouvaient, et sursauter Voltoutou.

\- BREF. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

\- Eh bien, j'aimerais que tu…

Sonya était sur le coup. Nabil avait à peine posé dehors le laboratoire de la rousse qu'il l'avait entendue téléphoner à la championne d'arène. L'adolescent grimpa sur sa bicyclette, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Prochain arrêt : Smashings.

Il appuya sur une des pédales de vélo, et l'engin démarra dans un cliquetis presque réconfortant. Il aurait pu prendre un taxi volant pour se rendre à sa destination, Mais le paysage lui semblait plus agréable lorsqu'il défilait à ses côtés, et qu'il sentait le vent sur son visage. Et il ne voulait pas arriver trop tôt pour laisser du temps à Sonya et Donna de joindre leurs pairs.

Son enthousiasme incontrôlable (et incontrôlé) le fit pourtant pédaler plus vite que prévu. Ça n'était pas faute d'avoir fait des pauses dans les Terres Sauvages et dans les routes qu'il avait prises. Il avait campé deux nuits, cuisiné pour son équipe, joué avec ses Pokémon, fuit les Matchopeur et terrifiants Mackogneur qui lui couraient après.

C'est au matin du troisième jour qu'il arriva devant la porte principale de la ville de Smashings. Il s'arrêta au centre pokémon pour se reposer et soigner son équipe, changea de veste car la sienne était trempée (quelle idée d'avoir fondé sa ville au-delà d'un fleuve énorme), et se rendit à l'arène d'un pas décidé.

De la musique parvint à ses oreilles, et Nabil lâcha un rire amusé. La team Yell était sur place, chantant les louanges de Rosemary qui les écoutait, le visage dans ses mains. Derrière eux, Peterson les regardait, un air absent sur le visage, la tête appuyée dans le creux de sa main. Il se pencha sur le côté lorsqu'il reconnut Nabil qui le rejoint en petite foulée.

\- Yooo !

Le champion d'arène leva une main mollasse en guise de salut, et Rosemary releva la tête. Plantant ses admirateurs, elle les rejoint et salua poliment Nabil qui le lui rendit, les bras derrière la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Nabil ? Gloria n'est pas avec toi ?

L'adolescent leva un sourcil, une moue un peu boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Non… Mais je vois que ça te fait plaisir de me voir.

\- C'est pas ça, répondit Rosemary, amusée. Mais comprend-moi, c'est ma rivale.

\- Non, c'est _ma _rivale, et ce n'est de toute façon pas le sujet. En fait, j'aurai besoin de votre aide à tous les deux !

Il serra les points devant lui, à nouveau tout excité par le plan qu'il avait concocté.

\- Et éventuellement de la team Yell si elle accepte de nous aider !

« TOUT POUR NOTRE CHAMPIONNE »

« ROSEMARY, ROSEMARY ! »

\- Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour ma sœur, si elle accepte de t'aider, ils seront là.

Rosemary hocha la tête, le visage à nouveau caché derrière ses paumes de main. Nabil étouffa un rire.

\- Pardonne-les, ils sont bruyants, mais ils sont pas méchants.

\- Ah clairement, s'ils veulent nous aider, je dis oui !

\- Et tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi exactement ? interrogea finalement Peterson, toujours aussi flegmatique.

\- Il faudrait que vous m'aidiez à attraper un certain pokémon !

Les adelphes se regardèrent avant de reporter leurs regards sur Nabil qui s'agitait tout seul.

\- Et tu as besoin de nous, parce que…

\- Parce que c'est un type de Pokémon assez rare et un peu difficile à attraper ! Et qu'il se fond dans la nature comme un pro, un vrai Kecleon !

\- Tu veux qu'on t'aide à attraper un Kecleon ?

\- N-non, c'était une image. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est un…

Heureusement, Rosemary avait accepté d'aider Nabil quand il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il voulait faire. La team Yell avait suivi, ainsi que Peterson qui s'ennuyait fort et n'avait pas envie d'être en reste.

Ils s'étaient séparés, les faux loubards ayant envahi la route 5 et une bonne partie des Terres Sauvages, celles où se trouvaient les pokémons les plus faibles, tandis que Nabil et les frères et sœurs cherchaient dans les zones dites plus dangereuses.

Nabil en était à son troisième arbre secoué, et il commençait à en avoir légèrement marre de se faire à moitié assommer par les pokémons qui en tombaient. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de Rongourmans, ces espèces d'écureuils aux énormes- bas-joues, prêts à se battre pour récupérer les baies tombées au sol. Nabil n'en avait rien à faire de ces baies, il voulait juste un-

Un rire interrompit ses pensées, et il se retourna pour voir une membre de la team Yell courir vers lui, tenant fermement quelque chose entre ses bras. Nabil se sentit envahi d'une vague d'espoir…qui s'échoua bien vite sur la plage de ses espérances.

\- On l'a trouvé !

\- …

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Nabil était silencieux. Pas déçu, ou encore, ni même _vraiment_ surpris s'il devait être honnête. Juste… interdit.

\- C'est pas…du tout le pokémon qu'on cherche.

\- Heiiin ? rétorqua son interlocuteur, la voix grave.

La membre de la team Yell fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête pour vérifier le pokémon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

\- …

La petite bête, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à deux cerises violacées, l'une bien plus que l'autre, attachées par une queue commune, le regardait avec un regard un peu bête, mais gentil. Elle était adorable, là n'était pas le problème. C'était même touchant de la voir frotter sa tête contre le torse de la femme qui la tenait.

\- C'est un Ceribou.

\- …Tu nous as dit de chercher un fruit.

Nabil haussa un sourcil, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Derrière lui, il entendit Peterson pouffer et Rosemary lever les mains au ciel encore plus loin. Il haussa les épaules.

\- C'était pas le bon fruit… Mais c'est pas grave !

Il serra les poings, sautant un peu sur ses pieds.

\- Au moins tu te seras fait un copain !

Le Ceribou sauta joyeusement dans les bras de la fausse loubarde qui haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, le tenant toujours fermement contre lui.

Mais cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Nabil. Personne n'avait trouvé le pokémon qu'il lui fallait et il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Sonya non plus…. Si ça continuait, il serait incapable d'offrir son cadeau à Gloria…

\- AHEUM.

Un bras s'entoura autour de ses épaules, et l'ombre de Peterson plana soudain sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers le champion d'arène dont le visage était éclairé par un sourire lugubre. Nabil arqua un sourcil, intrigué.

\- Un jour, j'arrêterai de vous sauver la vie à vous, les jeunes.

Et, sur ces paroles sibyllines, il lui tendit une pokeball. Le regard ambré de Nabil passa de celle-ci au visage de Peterson, à la pokéball, au visage de Peterson, à la pokéball, au visage de-

\- Tu vas la prendre oui ?

\- O-oui ! Merci !

Il attrapa l'objet qu'il fit sauter dans sa main avant de la lancer devant lui dans un geste habile et habitué. Et devant lui apparut le pokémon qu'il cherchait depuis ce matin.

\- Le plan est en marche ? L'interrogea Rosemary alors qu'ils retournaient à Smashings, où les adelphes avaient proposé à Nabil de passer la nuit pour que ses pokémons et lui se reposent.

\- Plus ou moins ! Lui répondit Nabil, les bras derrière la tête. Disons que la première partie est dans la poche, ou devrais-je dire, dans la pokeball, mais il reste encore beaucoup de travail. Et Sonya est injoignable…

Rosemary pencha la tête, faisant flotter ses queues de cheval brunes autour de son doux visage. Elle tapota son menton d'un index.

\- J'aimerai te proposer de contacter la championne Donna en tant que champion d'arène, mais Smashings n'est absolument pas adaptée pour ça.

\- Haha c'est gentil ! Mais faut pas t'inquiéter, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup !

Il parlait tout en jonglant avec la fameuse pokéball.

\- J'espère que ça va fonctionner, en tout cas.

Nabil sourit en retour, et les deux amis se pressèrent pour arriver le plus vite possible.

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il dormait, le visage enfoncé dans la laine de son Moumouflon. Il tapota autour de lui en grognant pour l'attraper, et finit par le trouver. Il se remit en position assise, s'appuyant contre Ronflex qui dormait profondément, comme à son habitude.

\- allo…. Décrocha-t-il, encore tout endormi.

\- NABIL ?

Il grimaça en écartant l'appareil de son oreille, avant de l'y recoller quelques secondes après, et de se recaler contre le corps confortable de son énorme pokémon.

\- Sonya ?

\- Nabil, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé !

L'adolescent se redressa brusquement, maintenant tout à fait réveillé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Donna et moi avons dû demander de l'aide à des champions de la région de Kantô ! Mais on l'a ! Tu peux venir le chercher quand ?

\- Je pars immédiatement ! J'appelle un taxi volant et je suis là !

\- On t'attend !

Il ravala une pique taquine sur ce « on », mais préféra s'abstenir. Il rappela tout le monde dans leurs pokeballs, laissa un mot de remerciement à Rosemary et Peterson, s'excusant également de partir sans leur dire en revoir en face, mais que l'amour l'amitié pure et sincère n'attendait pas, et monta dans le premier taxi volant qu'il croisa.

Il arriva une ou deux heures plus tard devant le laboratoire de Sonya, dont les fenêtres étaient les seules allumées de la ville. Il poussa la porte, surpris d'être accueilli par un Voltoutou un peu fatigué, mais bien décidé à lui dire bonjour.

Sonya et Donna était en train de parler autour de deux tasses de thé, et Nabil s'avança doucement. La rouquine se tourna vers lui et secoua une main alors que Donna se contenta de l'observer avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Alors, Nabil, commença-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de thé chaud, comme ça tu as décidé de déclarer ta flemme à Gloria ?

Nabil eut un mouvement de réflexe.

\- Qu-quoi ? Pas du tout ! C-c'est un cadeau de rival à rival !

\- Avec un _Verpom ?_ rétorqua Donna, son sourire s'élargissant de secondes en secondes. S'il te plaît, Nabil, tout le monde dans ce pays sait ce que signifie d'offrir un Verpom à une autre personne !

Le garçon pencha la tête, les bras croisés.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, déjà ?

\- Hehehehehe, t'es pas le seul à vouloir « offrir des Verpom ».

Elle avait mimé les guillemets avec ses doigts, tout en regardant Sonya qui se contenta de rouler des yeux.

\- Elle m'a aidé à joindre Kanto. Avec le décalage horaire, et tout, on vient de recevoir ce que tu voulais, et te connaissant, on a préféré te joindre directement.

\- Pas de soucis pour moi, mais vous ne dormiez pas ? demanda Nabil en posant son sac sur une chaise.

\- J'ai un rythme totalement décalée et Donna est un vrai hibou, malgré les apparences, répondit Sonya avec un geste de main.

\- J'ai développé un nouvel entrainement pour mes pokémons, si tu veux me joindre une nuit, n'hésite pas !

\- Pourquoi pas !

Sonya les laissa parler, pas concernée pas le combat de pokémon, et alla chercher l'objet de leur conquête. Elle posa la pokéball au centre de la table, et Nabil l'attrapa délicatement.

\- Merci à vous deux ! Je vais rentrer chez moi pour finaliser tout ça ! Je vous tiendrai au courant !

Les deux filles lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et lui dirent au revoir d'un mouvement de commun.

Nabil rentra chez lui discrètement, veillant à ne pas réveiller sa mère et ses grands-parents qui dormaient à cette-ci. Il posa ses affaires dans sa chambre, retira sa veste, et s'assit en tailleur devant les deux pokéballs. Il appuya sur le bouton central de chacune d'entre elles et deux pokémons en sortirent. Le premier, le fameux Verpom, était un petit verre caché dans une belle pomme rouge. Deux yeux surpris en dépassaient. Le second était un Métamorph, un être informe au visage fiché dans un sourire bêta.

Les deux bêtes se regardèrent, et Nabil les apaisa avec des friandises, et quelques jouets, priant intérieurement que les deux pokémon s'apprécient. Il n'était pas vraiment fan des élevages, et refusait de les forcer à s'accoupler, mais il espérait vraiment qu'ils le feraient pas eux-même.

\- Alors comme ça tu viens de Kantô, hein…

Il avait entendu quelque part, que faire accoupler un pokémon avec un Métamorph d'une région différente à la sienne augmentait les chances de donner naissance à un pokémon chromatique d'une couleur différente. Et c'était son but. Il ne voulait pas donner un simple Verpom à Gloria. Il voulait lui donner un Verpom chromatique, et _unique._

Il donna le bout de son index au Métamorph qui l'attrapa gaiment. Nabil lâcha un petit rire, et s'éloigna un peu pour laisser les deux pokémons jouer ensemble.

\- Je vous laisse, je vais finir ma nuit, leur dit-il en s'enfonçant dans ses draps.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait récupéré le Métamorph et Verpom, et… Les choses avançaient lentement. Mais elles avançaient. Les deux animaux jouaient ensemble, supportaient la présence de l'autre, partageaient leurs repas ou leurs friandises. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, où Nabil retrouva un œuf au beau milieu de son jardin.

Il lâcha un cri inaudible tant il était aigu, et pris l'œuf dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très grand, d'une belle couleur verdâtre. Nabil l'aimait déjà. Il l'installa confortablement dans son sac, félicita Verpom et Métamorph de leur dur labeur, et les laissa se reposer au soleil à côté des Moumoutons.

Il attendit le temps nécessaire, et lorsque l'œuf commença à bouger, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à éclore, il contacta Gloria et lui demanda de passer dès que possible.

Elle arriva quelques heures plus tard, en vélo, et laissa sortir ses propres pokémon pour qu'ils se dégourdissent les pattes.

Gloria était une jolie fille. Cheveux courts et bruns, béret à pompon sur la tête. Elle avait une garde-robe de gilet en tricot spectaculaire, et en portait un ce jour-là, au-dessus d'une robe à tartan écossais. L'archétype de la jolie fille britannique. Pas étonnant que Nabil ait fini par craquer.

Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche et l'abaissa.

\- Salut à toi aussi ! répondit Nabil en l'imitant.

Il savait qu'elle avait appris à lire sur les lèvres, mais il avait tenu à apprendre la langue des signes pour la comprendre bien sûr, mais surtout lui prouver qu'elle comptait.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, signa-t-il.

Elle leva ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine et les avança vers lui, comme si elle ouvrait quelque chose. « Un cadeau ? »

\- Oui !

Et il lui tendit l'œuf. Elle le prit délicatement, et en approcha son visage. Elle comprit qu'il était proche de l'éclosion, et s'assit sur le sol, intimant à Nabil de faire de même. Le garçon déglutit, mais s'exécuta. Maintenant, c'était l'heure du discours…

\- Gloria ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. « Oui ? »

\- Tu connais cette légende ? D'offrir un Verpom à quelqu'un….

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Evidemment qu'elle la connaissait. Elle avait même aidé un type qu'elle avait rencontré pendant son voyage par rapport à ça ! Un Verpom fera venir vers vous, l'être aimé, disait la légende.

\- Donc… J'ai trouvé un Verpom et j'ai fait venir un Métamorph de Kantô… Pour… Tu vois ?

Elle posa l'œuf pour répondre quand celui-ci se craquela. Les deux amis se regardèrent, tout excités avant de reposer leur attention sur l'œuf qui se craquela, se fissura, et se craquela encore. Quand soudain….

Nabil blêmit.

_Quoi ?_

Ceci. N'était pas du tout un Verpom. Et il n'était absolument pas chromatique. Bon, sur ce point-là, il était déçu mais pas si étonné, les chances d'en avoir étaient maigres, mais.

Il se retourna vers Métamorph qui jouait gaiement avec un Momouton, plissa des yeux et secoua doucement la tête, trahi. Il reporta son attention sur Gloria qui riait silencieusement en tenant le bébé pokémon qui lui léchait la joue…. Un bébé Moumouton.

Métamorph s'était accouplé avec un Moumouton. Et n'avait même pas pu mettre bas un bébé Moumouton chromatique. La déception était totale, tous ces efforts pour rien ? Le menton posé dans sa main, il observa Gloria qui riait en jouant avec le nouveau bébé.

Peut-être que ses efforts et ceux de ses amis avaient payé, finalement. Puis maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être aurait-il dû tout faire tout seul pour que les choses se passent comme prévues ? Gloria tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna vers elle alors qu'elle sortait quelque chose de son sac rapidement, et il se retrouva nez à pomme avec un… Verpom. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et Gloria abaissa le pokémon, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle lui posa dans les bras, et signa à nouveau. Mains devant la poitrine, puis ouverture vers le monde. « Cadeau ».

Nabil resta deux secondes silencieux, avant de sourire, puis d'éclater de rire. Il posa le Verpom sur ses jambes et entoura de ses bras les épaules de Gloria qui se mit à rire à son tour. Il lui posa un bruyant bisou sur la joue alors qu'elle se lovait contre lui.

Le Verpom gigota un moment, avant de sauter sur le sol et de rejoindre les autres pokémons pour jouer avec eux. Nabil l'observa un moment avant de se tourner vers Gloria qui lui signait quelque chose.

Meilleur cadeau. Au. Monde.


End file.
